The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a functional block diagram of a lighting system is depicted. A service panel 102 communicates with a switch 104. The switch 104 communicates with a light fixture 106. A light bulb 108 communicates with the light fixture 106. The switch 104 selectively allows current from the service panel 102 to flow through the light bulb 108 via the light fixture 106. In order to turn the light bulb 108 on and off, the switch 104 must be actuated.
To allow remote control of the light bulb 108, the switch 104 can be replaced with a power line carrier switch. The light bulb 108 can then be turned on and off locally as well as remotely, such as by a whole-house lights-off command. Replacing the switch 104, however, involves working with wires that normally carry full line voltage. Many homeowners will need to call an electrician to replace the switch 104, which is a costly process. In addition, the new switch's style must match the previous switch 104, or new wall plates will also need to be purchased and installed.